


A trip to Happy Party World

by sharkeatingleeks



Series: Cy-liq's cookie run saga [4]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: DJ cookie is mentioned, F/M, Jam, Moonlight Cookie is mentioned, Original Cookie Run Characters Mentioned, Rockstar gets beat up, Sea Fairy Cookie is mentioned, Sorbet Shark Cookie is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkeatingleeks/pseuds/sharkeatingleeks
Summary: Fox Bead takes some cookies on a trip to Happy Party World for 2 days and a night.Is this part of the Cy-liq saga?Feedback would be appreciated!
Relationships: Lemon Cookie/Orange Cookie (Cookie Run), Peppermint Cookie & Fairy Cookie (Cookie Run), Rockstar Cookie/White Choco Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Cy-liq's cookie run saga [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979086
Kudos: 4





	1. The "fluffy" stuff

Fox Bead called it ‘Happy Party World’, Lemon cookie called it a wasteland. Sure, it was fun breaking the scores on all the arcade machines, but that made it no fun. At least he knew that knight was an expert gamer.

Kiwi and Space Donut were destroying the entire place with Giant Blasts provided by the Bead, making Birthday Cake’s next month a nightmare. Rockstar was just eating a nice apple pie, except that Mama made that pie. Did those Pumpkin trains really lead to Hello Kitty?

Knight, however oh boy. He was disco dancing on a HORSE at 5X THE SPEED at 3X THE SIZE. He was doing it like an absolute pro, though, so it was “all right”. Wonder why he never appeared at one of DJ cookie’s parties, he would have been an absolute boss.

A hand tapped Lemon Cookie’s shoulder and a familiar voice rung out “You doing good?” WHAT? He turned around, a surprised look on his face. “Orange? There are so many other cookies that Fox Bead could have brought and it brought you? I can’t believe that!” She put her hand over his hand. “Can I play?” “Sure!”

Rockstar was about to take another apple pie from his backpack when something speared it. He looked up and saw the figure of White Choco looking down on him. “Where did you get that apple pie? I haven’t seen it in two years?” She asked.

“Oh, I found it on the train. But it’s gone now, and will only come back tonight.” 

“In that case, you keep your pie. We’re here for two days and a night.”

“No, no! Spearers keepers!”

“OK!” White Choco giggled as she unwrapped the apple pie and started eating it. “After we finish eating, wanna ride the rides together?” 

“Uhhhh… yes?” Rockstar stuttered. “What is she doing?” he thought.

Orange couldn’t get as high of a high score as Lemon, but she still did decently. After a while, they started playing against each other. Lemon won, obviously, but Orange still did well. “What’s that?” Lemon asked of a token that dropped out of the machine. “I’ve never seen it before.” When he touched it, a Fox Bead grabbed the two cookies and ascended into the sky above.

“Close to me! Remember to stay inside the electro shield at all times!” Lemon Cookie shouted. Orange cookie hugged him tightly, her entire body inside the electro shield. The electro shield started sucking up blast and giant jellies, and the area outside the electro shield was one giant bolt of electricity. “AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! SOO FASSSSSTTTTTT!!!” Orange screamed in the night sky. Colourful star jellies bursted everywhere and formed shapes of unicorns. 

Eventually, the BONUS TIME ended, and the cookies descended back to earth. “Whee! That was fun! But… I also saw how powerful you’ve been.” “And I’ve seen what you’ve been siphoning off. Thank you for limiting my flow of power into something manageable. I don’t know what I could do without you.” 

Orange blushed. “Uh… really? So I can use you like a charger?”

“Ha ha. Of course. You already could.” 

“I just wanted to clarify something with you, Lemon. Are we a couple or are we not? Ever since the lockdown got released, I haven’t been spending much time with you…”

“Yes, of course! Maybe this is just the start of a blossoming relationship. So… where do you wanna go?”

Peppermint Cookie was gazing at the sunset when Fairy Cookie came up to them. “It’s sad that there’s no nature here, isin’t it?” She asked. 

“No ocean either. At least there isin’t a water exhibit like in human amusement parks. Those animals!” Peppermint shuddered “I wish Sorbet Shark was here with me.”

“There’s no nature here as well. Oh well.” Fairy grumbled.

“At least there’s you.”

“Aw. Thank you!”

It was night time. After a long day together, Orange and Lemon were looking for a place to sleep. Eventually they found a relatively secluded place with lots of pillows and blankets. “So fluffy!” Orange’s muffled voice emanate from the pile of pillows. “Ahh.” “Hey, Orange, stop!”

“Aw. Come on!”

The train came back, and Rockstar and White Choco got on it. “Are you sure that this won’t lead to our doom?” White Choco asked. “Of course not!” 

They settled down in a sleeper carriage and prepared to go to bed. “Do you take off that armour when you go to bed?” “No. Generally there’s nothing under there. But I could if you want, mon ami.” 

“Wha- I - I didn’t mean it like that!” 

“Of course you did.” White Choco leaned in for a kiss.

Peppermint and Fairy were looking at the moon in the night sky. “I hope Sea Fairy reaches the moon someday.” Peppermint said.

“You believe in that? Uh… hasn’t she already?”

“Fairy tales are forever, aren’t they?”

“Even fairies aren’t forever.”

Fairy Cookie fell asleep in Peppermint Cookie’s lap.

The next day, Orange Cookie asked Lemon Cookie what BONUS TIME was.

“BONUS TIME is a place above the clouds, where bear jellies run free. If you are on the brink of defeat, BONUS TIME may appear to you, with the bear jellies puking out energy to restore yours. It has been therorized that BONUS TIME is part of the dream world, but in reality it is part of many things. It might be the origin of jellies, or just a bastion. No one really knows.”


	2. The not fluffy stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I planned to write this in October.

White Choco Cookie shook Rockstar Cookie awake. “Wake up, I-don’t-know-what-your-ingredient-is-Cookie?” Rockstar cookie didn’t wake up, so White Choco slammed the hilt of her sword right below his left eye. The icing that made up his eye got shaken and broke out of Rockstar’s dough, revealing some sort of image sensor underneath

“Ow! Why did you smash out my eye? If I didn;t get my eye smashed out already…”

“Your eye cover is fragile. I didn’t even hit you that hard…”

“How did you even get your eye smashed out already?”

Rockstar gets a flashback.

2 years ago, after school. Rockstar, Kiwi, Dino-Sour and Roll Cake were leaving one school day when Rockstar showed his friends a new move. “I call this the super flaming guitar solo!” He strummed the guitar and swirling note jellies on fire came out in several columns. “Cool!” Roll Cake exclaimed.

He then went after a girl who Rockstar was bullying for a time. She was short, ugly, fat and simply a wannabe Orange cookie. “Hey, loser! Take THIS!” He executed a Super Flaming Guitar Solo at Lime cookie. 

It connected with a scream of anguish, and Rockstar charged up another one. Kiwi wanted to stop Rockstar, but Roll Cake blocked Kiwi on his trike, saying that there was gonna be a lot of destruction.

Melon Bun Cookie was drinking her cup of hot jelly soup when she went up to pick up her younger sister Lime Cookie. However, she heard the loud TWANG of a guitar and knew that Rockstar was up to something. She sneaked behind him and threw her pickaxe at him with such force that the thrust from his chest was enough to easily break his guitar as if it was a toothpick.

“OWWWWWW MY BACCCKK!!!” Rockstar screamed out in pain. No one helped him as strawberry jam spurted out of his back like a soda fountain. Melon Bun yanked the pickaxe out of Rockstar and started swinging it at him, hitting his eye, breaking the awakened icing used to make the eye. Rinse and repeat. The back of his head. Right hand. Pelvis. Ribs, both sides. Stomach. This lasted until Rockstar was covered in blood, barely conscious and fighting for his precious life. “Do NOT hurt her ever AGAIN, do you UNDERSTAND?” Melon Bun snarled in Rockstar’s face with so many changes in tone that Fire Fudge would be proud. 

Rockstar was taken to the hospital, and Melon Bun was expelled and forced to work in the mines. Actually, she chose to work in the mines, but was forced to work anyways. Rockstar got suspended and had to work in the mines as well, and when he got back to school, it had been a year and he had what is called a “free attack pass”, which allows students to attack a holder of the pass with less restrictions. 

“And that’s that”

Fairy cookie was trying to wake Peppermint cookie up when they both went into BONUS TIME. This did wonders for waking Peppermint cookie up, but the puking bear jellies were disorienting and when they went down, at least one cookie got splashed by peppermint-flavoured vomit.

“What were those bear jellies?” Peppermint asked. “Those come from a forest, where I dare not go. They live underground, I think, and enjoy cookies following their trails and getting lost.” Fairy Cookie replied. 

“Ah, just like those sirens I sometimes see.


	3. Hopefully this is the last one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do I keep writing. Anyways, a clue for my next work is SMASH!!

After Rockstar Cookie finished telling that story to White Choco Cookie, she demanded answers. “Why did you do such a thing?” 

Rockstar had to think. “I did it… I think I did it because I thought I was better. I thought that she was a bad person. I still think that. The real point is that I like to hear her tortured screams. That lasted until I had to scream the tortured screams myself.”

He broke down in tears. “I… I don’t know what to think of myself.”

White Choco was unimpressed. “Seriously? That’s the first time you’ve ever reflected on yourself?”

Inside a mountain of pillows, Lemon Cookie was woken up by a hand pulling his shirt from behind. “Get up, Lemon! Time to shine!” came muffled behind all the pillows. “Orange Cookie, what are you doing behind there!” Lemon shouted back. She normally preferred to get out of bed and the indoors as quickly as possible. 

Two arms pulled Lemon backwards into Orange’s embrace. They started cuddling. Orange whispered “Do you want to continue?”. Lemon knew that they should get out of the pile, but with Orange’s sheer happiness(not outside!), he couldn’t. She was already starting to beat her fear of small spaces, and he wanted to see how long she would last now. So he said “yes”.


End file.
